


Hard Job

by were_lemur



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's been hit by a spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Job

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 150  
> Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 29

The spell I'd been hit with wasn't dangerous -- unless you counted the risk of being arrested if I lost concentration -- but it was inconvenient.

Not to mention uncomfortable.

I barely managed to limp down the stairs to my apartment before I had to stop and relieve the pressure. That bought me enough time to get down to my subbasement lab.

"Bob!" I called, as my hand settled on the affected part of my anatomy. Again. "I need a cure for a lust spell, yesterday!"

The spirit burst out laughing, so hard that his skull rocked on the shelf.

"Not helping!"


End file.
